The Crazy Life of Freddy Jones
by DiggoryGirl98
Summary: Freddy Jones learns a secret, he was brother rn Think that's the worst part? Nope, his brother is Draco Malfoy, the sixteen year old wizard.rnFreddy has to leave his old life and move in with his new "family". He now faces H
1. B Brother?

**Freddy: So, this is the Crazy Life of Freddy Jones.**

**AshAttack9000: It's really not all about you, Freddy. It is a crossover.**

**Freddy: Yeah, I know, but my name's in the title!**

**Ash: Oh, whatever, I don't own anything but the plot, and any new characters.**

Chapter One: B-Brother?

Ok, so I'm Freddy Jones. Some pretty werid things have happend in my life but the weridest just happend. I found out I have an oldr brother. Yeah, no big deal right? HA! Yeah right! So, I come home from school, well, no wait yeah, I didn't skip today, or did I? Hmmm...

Well anyway, I come home from, let's say school, and my "parents" are sitting in then living room. I knew they were waiting for me. I hate when they do that! It's like they know I skipped- I MEAN, did something wrong.

Which I didn't...today. Normally I do something wrong sometime, but today I swear I did nothing agaisnt the law..today. 

Ok so back to the main part of this story. Brother, right. Ok where was I? Ah! Parents sitting on couch waiting for me.

"I didn't do anything!" I said to them

My dad raised his eyebrows.

"Uh, never mind." I added quckily 

"Freddy, your father and I have something to tell you." My mom said

Oh great, I hate when they say 'Freddy, your father/mother and I have something to tell you'.

"Yes?" I asked

"Freddy." She sighed "You were adopted."

Wait? Did she say adopted? A-D-O-P-T-E-D. I never thought I'd hear that word come out of my mother's mouth.

"Um Ooooooooooooook"

"Freddy, we should have told you eariler."

"Uh ya think?" I asked

DUH! Of course you mention it before I'm 14!

"Well Freddy, you were in danger when you were born. Your real father only wanted one son, and he did get a son. Two years before you were born." My mom said

Oooooooooook. You lost? Yeah well...

"How was I in danger?" I asked

"Your real father wanted you killed. He just wanted one son. He ordered your mother kill you. But she wanted you to live, have a chance at life. So she said she would leave and kill you away from the house. She came to America-"

"Wait! Where did they live?" 

"Where do they live." My father said annoyed 

"Huh?"

"Freddy, they are not dead, and they live in England. As I was saying she came to America, to us." 

"So you kne-. Know them?"

"Yes, very well." My mom said

I nodded.

"Can I finish now?"

I nodded again.

"She explained her situation, and asked if we would take you and raise you as our own son. Never mentioning anything to your father about it. He discovered that his second son was alive. I think he knew from the last time he saw you. You look so much like him." She took a drink from her water bottle " He didn't mention anything to us. But Narssisa, that's you mother's name. Knew he had found out. Her oldest son, Draco, he's two years older then you, was four at the time and noctied nothing."

DUH! Again the kids was four. I desided not to mention that to my mom.

But I knew something now. I had a brother

**Freddy: YAY! She wrote a chapter!**

**Ash: Oh, please Freddy, your not the only star!**

**Freddy: Let me have a moment!**

**Ash: Well, ignore him, and hit that review button!**


	2. Draco's Reaction

**Freddy: Wow she made it to chapter two! Go Ash!**

**AshAttack3000: Thank you Freddy.**

**Freddy: She doesn't own anything but the plot!**

**AshAttack3000: Very good Freddy! You get a cookie at the end of the chapter!**

**Freddy: Yay!**

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOooo**

Chapter Two: Draco's Reaction

"What?" Draco asked, thinking he'd heard his mother wrong

"You have a brother, Draco." Narssisa Malfoy repeated

"And your just now telling me this!" said Draco, standing up

"Draco, calm down! I couldn't tell you."

"Why not!" Draco said outraged

"Because, your father wanted him killed. You were too young and I didn't need you blurting out that your brother's alive."

"I wouldn't have-"

"Draco, you were four. Four year-olds don't know what they can and can't say." Narssisa said

"Well, why are you telling me?" Draco asked

"Because, well since your father's in Azkaban, I thought that he could come back."

Draco's head snapped around.

"C-Come back? As in here?" He asked

"Where else Draco? And I want you to be nice to him, he is your younger brother!" Narssisa said

"When's he comming?" Draco asked through gritted teeth

"A few days, I've spoken to Jane, you've met her, and we agreed that she could bring him here in about two days. He's going back to Hogwarts with you as well."

"What! Mum, he was raised as a muggle! He knows nothing!"

"Draco, he's a Malfoy, of course he's not a muggle. He may have been raised in the muggle lief style, but that does not change the fact that he has magial blood." Narssisa said

Draco groaned and fell into a chair. Narssisa walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Draco, I know this must be difficult, but please, give him a chance." 

Draco looked up at his mother, and sighed.

"Fine, what's his name anyway?"

"Well, Freddy Jones." 

Draco made a face.

"That is not his birth name! His birth name is Jason Malfoy." Narssisa said

Draco sighed.

"Draco, you have two days to think about this, please when he gets here, be nice." Narssisa said then left the room to leave Draco to think

**Freddy: She's on a role!**

**Ash: Thanks Freddy.**

**Freddy COOKIE!**

**Ash: Fine, here's you cookie.**

**Freddy: Yay! Now, hit the review button!**

**Ash: Good boy! Here's another cookie!**


	3. Freddy Arrives at the Manor

**Freddy: Yay! Reviews!**

**Ash: Don't act to excited Freddy :rolls eyes:**

**Freddy: What? I'm happy.**

**Ash: Yeah, I know.**

**Reviewers:**

**Fashy: Thanks! They look a lot a like so, I thought why not have them related? lol Draco and Freddy are my favourite guys too.**

**Choco88: Thank you, well I got the idea after watching Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban, there was a School of Rock poster haging over the computer, and the idea just came into my head, I wasn't planning on it really being a humor, but Freddy's attuide was more humors then serious, so here we have it!**

**neostar: Thanks! I'm updating now, hope you like this one.**

**i am not a chipmunk: Thanks, yeah I've read cross overs that have like two chapter's then they stop. It always bugged me, but mine won't end for a while, I have a million ideas so the story won't end at like Chapter 10. Yeah, Freddy Malfoy didn't really sound right, and since Narssisa is sort of a proper person, I didn't think Freddy would be the name she'd pick. Jaosn is my tiwn's name and well I had nothing better, so I used his name. lol Thanks. I didn't want to have the normal opening, and disclamier, so I did something a little differnt. And soon Draco will be thrown into the opening! I hope you like this chapter!**

**dozengirl: Thanks, well I couldn't have this story boring, and with Freddy it can't be. So, the humor had to be there, Draco's going to be a little serious for a while, but with Freddy as a brother he won't be serious for long!**

**Nanners-77: Well, it does get a lot more detailed later, just I'm not a detail person so my rough copies and first few chapter's aren't full of detials, but as the story progresses it will have more details. I like crossover's, and all the SOR/HP ones never got too far, so I thought, why not write one? Yes, well Freddy Malfoy? lol That sounds, so werid. So, i felt I had to change it because I'm not calling him Frederick, Yuck. I promise there will be details in future chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**confwuzzled: Yeah, Draco's Reaction's one of my favourite chapters. Don't worry, I'm not going to referr to him as Jason, he'll still be Freddy, only the character's are going to call him that. No, it's not going to be Katie/Freddy Harry/Ginny. I don't even like Harry and Ginny pairings, Ginny is so over him. Well I'm not planning a romance for Harry, but I have a few things up my sleeve for Freddy.**

**Ash: Thanks to my reviewers, and I- Ow!**

**Freddy: -elbows her-**

**Ash: Ok, WE hope you like it, better?**

**Freddy: Yes, much.**

**Ash: Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Draco, stop paceing!" Narssisa snapped

Draco stopped and sat down.

"Thank you." Narssisa said then she walked downstairs

Draco sighed and slumped in his seat. He wanted to get this over with.

"Draco! They're here!" Narsissa yelled from downstairs

Draco stood up and slowly walked downstairs.

"Ah, here he is." Narssisa said as Draco entered the room

Draco nodded and leaned agiasnt the wall. Mrs. Jones and Narssisa looked at each other, the boy, and back to each other and sighed. This was going to be harder then they thought. Freddy was leaning back in his chair, he hadn't noticed that there was now four people in the room. Mrs. Jones nudged him and he fell backwards. Draco rolloed his eyes and sighed. He was related to this kid how again?

"You couldn't do something about your hair?" Narssisa whispered to him

Draco didn't slick back his hair anymore, so it fell into his eyes.

"Nope." Draco said, Narssisa sighed

"Well." Mrs. Jones said standing up "I-I'd better b-be off." She looked tearfully at Freddy

Freddy looked down. He didn't want her to leave.

"If you really must, stop by anytime." Narssisa said

"I-I w-will. Goodbye F-Freddy."

She gave him a hug, which he returend. After she pulled away she looked at him with eyes full of tears. Freddy looked down. When he looked up again, she was gone.

* * *

**Freddy: It's short.**

**Ash: I update two chapter's at a time idot.**

**Freddy: I'm a cute idoit**

**Ash: Yeah, yeah.**


	4. The Tour

**Ash: I told you I was updating two chapter's at a time.**

**Freddy: Yeah, yeah. Rub it in!**

**Ash: I don't own anything, but I wouldn't mind owning Draco.**

**Freddy: -rolls eyes-**

* * *

Draco looked at Freddy, and felt sorry for him. He finds out he has a brother, he's not who he thought he was, and now he has to move in with people he doesn't even know. Draco looked down.

"Draco, would you give Freddy a tour?" Narssis asked

"Sure. Come on." Draco said and walked out of the kitchen, Freddy following

"Well as you might have guessed, that was the kitchen. So anyway dinning room's over there." Draco said poiting to the room he was talking about "Study's over there." He pointed to it, "Living room." Again he pointed to the room he was talking about "That pretty much covers the first floor."

"How many floors does this place have anyway?" Freddy asked

"Three." Draco said already starting up the stairs.

"Do you really need three floors?" Freddy asked following

"No, I supose we don't, but I didn't deside how many floors the manor had. Father did. Thought he needed all the space. Turns out he really didn't but he didn't get rid of the third floor." Draco said

"Why didn't he?"

"He said it makes the manor look bigger. Which it does. We have one of the biggest houeses around."

"So is the third floor like nothing?" Freddy asked

"Pretty much, yeah." Draco said desiding not to tell Freddy exactly what happend on the third floor.

"I still don't see why its there if there's nothing up there."

"There is no point. Its' there for show. Now the second floor." Draco said hoping Freddy would get the idea that he didn't want to talk about it anymore

Freddy got the idea and shut up. He had the idea something had happend to Draco up there, but didn't push it.

"Well, mother's bedroom.: Draco said pointg to it "Mine." He pointed to a door that had a dragon engraved in it.

"What's with the dragon?" Freddy asked

"Draco, is latin for dragon." Draco said, he was rather tired of explaining his name to people who were too stupid to figure out there was a constilation of a dragon named Draco if they knew that, it would be very easy to figure what 'Draco' meant

"I know what Draco means. I'm wondering why you have a dragon on the door." Freddy said

"I told you why. My name is latin for dragon."

"Oh." Freddy said feeling kind of stupid

"Your room is next to mine. There's a door that connects the two rooms. Bathroom's there." Draco pointed to it. "Father's office, don't go in there. Library." He pointed to it "Well that's the second floor."

Freddy nodded.

"There's a pool out back. And I think that's pretty much it." Draco said

"So, that's it?" Freddy asked

"That's it. If you need anything I'll be in my room." Draco said he turned opened his door and walk in.

Freddy saw a bit of green then he was looking at the solid wokk door once again. He sighed. His brother seemed ok, but he was a private kid. Freddy yawned and walked into his room. It was twice the size of his old room. Fredy walked over to the bed and feel on it. He closed his eyes and found himself in a heavy sleep.

* * *

**Ash: Well review!**

**Freddy: Both chapters!**

**Ash: Freddy...**


	5. Chapter Five: Pain, and the first Day Ba...

**Freddy: Wow, one new review**

**Ash: Shut up Jones**

**Freddy: Your the author not me**

**Ash: Shut up!**

**Freddy: She doesn't own anything.**

**Ash: Thank you.**

* * *

When Draco had made sure his door and the door connecting his room and Freddy's was locked he walked over to his bed and sat down. Draco glanced around one more time before slowly rolling up his sleeve. As the fabric went higher up is arm, the more little cuts and bruises could be seen.

"Damn." He said notcing one of the cuts was bleeding. He grabbed a cloth from the table next to his bed and put it over the cut.

Draco heard a schreech and looked out his window. A Hogwarts owl was fying towards his window. He stood up and opened the window. The owl flew inside and landed on Draco's bed. Draco sat on the other side of it. The owl pecked him angrily on his arm.

"Relax! God..." Draco took the letter from the owl, once the letter was in Draco's possesion the owl flew off his bed and out the window.

Draco rolled his eyes and opened his letter. It was the usual book list, where he was to report for the prefect's meeting on the train. Draco noticed the letter was heavier then usual. He turned the envelope over and out fell and 'Head Boy' badge. Draco was confused. How could he be Head Boy thisyear? He wasn't in 7th year.

"The old bat has finally lost it." Draco muttered

Then another thought occured to him. If he made Head Boy then...

"No!" He said angrily reading the letter

As he suspected, Hermione "Mudblood" Granger, had made Head Girl.

Freddy finally figured out the lock and the door swung open.

"Something wrong?" He asked Draco

Freddy had heard Draco yell 'no' and woundered what was wrong. Draco's head snapped around. He realized his sleeve was still up and quickly pulled it down. He didn't think Freddy noticed.

"Uh, nothing's wrong." Draco said

"Then why'd you say no?" Freddy said

"Oh, that. Some girl I don't like got Head Girl, and I have to share a common room with her."

"Oh."Freddy said, he desided not to ask what a Head girl was.

"Yeah." Draco said sitting back down.

"Wel, see you...I guess." Freddy walked back into his room and shut the divding door.

Freddy sat on his bed thinking, for once in his life, he knew Draco wa hiding something, and he was going to figure out what.

**One Week Later**

* * *

"Come on." Draco said to Freddy

Freddy followed Draco onto the train.

"Ok, since I'm Head Boy I have to sit in the Head's compartment, but since you don't know anyone, you'll have to come with me." Draco said

"Alright, the uh Head Girl won't mind?" Freddy asked

"Who cares about her?"

Freddy shurgged. Draco started for the head's compartment.

"Drackie!" Draco heard the familar drawl, Pansy Parkinson was calling him using the horrible nickname she'd created for him in first year

"Go away Parkinson." Draco said as Pansy latched herself onto his arm

"Oh, but Drackie, I havn't seen you all summer." Pansy said

"Yeah, well, I enjoyed the time away from you. Now let go!" Draco pulled his arm out of her grasp.

Pansy pouted.

"Fine, I'll just see you later." Pansy turned and walked away, she hadn't even noticed Freddy

Judging the way Draco acted around her, he was happy she hadn't see him.

"You don't like her do you?" Freddy asked

"Nope. Never have, never will." Draco said

"Malfoy." Hermione Granger said coldly as Draco entered the compartment

"Granger." Draco said just as coldly

"Malfoy, who's that?" Hermione asked, refurring to Freddy

"My brother." Draco sat down, he turned to Freddy "Go on, sit down. She doesn't bite...much"

Draco ducked as a book came flying towards his head.

"Watch it Granger!" Draco spat

"Well don't tell him lies! I don't bite and you know it!" Hermione said

"Well your making a wounderful impression on him. Throwing a book at me."

Hermione glared at Draco and turned to Freddy.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Sure now get friendly."

"Be quiet Malfoy."

"Fred- uh Jason Malfoy." Freddy said

"Nice to meet you." Hermione said

* * *

Hermione had taken up the responceability of showing Freddy to the castle. Draco desided to let her. He was walking to the castle when he heard something. He turned and loked around. He was one of the few people still outside. He heard it again. Draco slowly walked to where he ahd heard to noise and was in shock in he discovered what had made those sounds.

Laying there in a bundle of blankets was a baby

* * *

"Come on." Hemione said to Freddy who was once again looking behind him

"Where's Draco?" He asked

Hermione now looked down the corridor. Draco, she had thought, was right behind them. She glanced in the Great Hall. Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle were already in there and sitting at the Slytherin table.

Draco was no where in sight.

She came back out and walked back over to Freddy.

"I dunno where he is. I thought he was behind us." Hermione said

"I did too, but he's not there."

"Well, he knows his way around. Come on, you have to be in there."

"But-" Freddy started

Hermione grabbed his am and pulled him into th Great Hall.

Freddy now wished, where ever Draco was. He was there with him.

* * *

Draco started at the crying baby. Should he take him in and give him to a professor? He thought about giving him to Snape, but the thought of what Snape would do was not something anyone deserves.

"I can't just leave him here." Draco said to himself

He bended down and carefull picked the baby up. As he was standing up, he discovered what had happend to the baby's mother. She was lying some fifteen feet away. And to Draco's horror, she was dead.

"Danm" He whispered so the baby wouldn't here him

Now he had to take the baby inside. The baby's mother hadn't died on her own, Draco had spotted that right away. She had been stabbed. The baby wouldn't be safe here.

"Come on." He muttered to the baby "Your comming inside."

Draco pushed a strand of the babys platinum blond hair out of his eyes. Draco now got a good look of the baby. He had stopped crying because soemone had finally picked him up. He had grey eyes and platinum blond hair. The baby looked somewhat like Draco. Draco walked into the school. He couldn't take the baby to the sorting. He'd take him to the Heads Common Room.

Something hit Draco like a truck.

He'd have to miss Freddy getting sorted.

* * *

Draco knew where the common room was and what the password is. For once he was thankful of Dumbledore. He quietly made his was past the Great Hall and headed for the Head's Dorm.

"Don't start crying, don't start crying, don't start crying." He said over and over again, he didn't need the baby crying before they reached the sound proff dorm.

He finally reached the Dorm.

"Paravulis." He said

The portrait gave him a questioning look.

"Just open up!" Draco said annoyed

"Fine, fine. Should I inform the Head Girl of your uh...guest?" The portrait was of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. Salazar was the one who was being the smart ass

"I don't care. I said the password, open up!"

"He did say the password Salazar." Godric said

"I heard him! I'm not deaf, Gryffindor." Salazar said

"He's in your house. No, wounder he has a bad additude."

"Ah, nice to see this year's Head Boy is a Slytherin. Go on in boy." Salazar said

Godric rolled his eyes as the portrait swung open. Before it shut Draco heard:

"At least the Head Girl is in my house." Godric said proudly

"Isn't _every_ Head Girl a Gryffindor, Gryffindor?" Salazar asked

"No, last year it was a Hufflepuff as Head Boy, and a Ravenclaw was Head Girl. And when Percy Weasley was here he was Head-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Do I look like I care?"

When the portrait swung shut Draco could still hear the agurement of who's students were Head's the most.

"And you wounder how they were ever friends." Draco said shaking his head

The baby cooed. Draco took that he was agreeing with him.

"About time somebody agrees with me."

The baby gave him a confused look and made a sound. Draco wanted the feast to end as fast as possible. He had no idea how to take care of this kid. Hermione was bound too know how.

* * *

"Jason Malfoy." McGonagall read from the list.

Freddy made his way forward and sat on the stool. He wasn't the only 14 year old getting sorted so he was a little relaxed. McGonagall put the hat on his head. Freddy noticed the Slytherin's were looking the most eager to have him in their house.

"Hmmm, a another Malfoy? When I sorted your brother I didn't even have to touch his head to place him. Yes, yes. You would do well in..."

Freddy shut his eyes.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called

Hermione was a little disapointed. Freddy wasn't anything like Draco, so she didn't think he'd end up in Slytherin. But Malfoy blood did run through his veins and everyone knew every _s_ingle Malfoy was a Slytherin. McGonagall took the hat off Freddy's head and Freddy made his way to the cheering Slytherin's.

"No surprise there, he's probaly exactly like Malfoy." Ron said

"No he's not Ron! You havn't met him! He's nothing like Draco-"

"DRACO!" Harry and Ron said together in shock

"Yes, Malfoy does have a first name too."

"Yeah, I know he does, but since when do you call him Draco?" Harry asked

"Since now. I am Head Girl and he's Head Boy, and if I do end up, in some odd way, working with him, I'm not calling him Malfoy." Hermione said

Harry and Ron glared at their food. Hermione was sure, if Draco was there, he'd be pleased to see Harry and Ron so upset.

"Speaking of Malfoy where is he?" Harry said looking behind him at the Slyhteirn table

"He was feeling ill so he headed to the Head's Dorm early." Hermione lied

"Oh." Harry said giving her a odd look

"Jason told me."

"Ah." Ron said looking over at Freddy

* * *

"Jason! Jason!" Hermione yelled

Freddy had gotten used to being called Jason now, he made his way over to her.

"Dumbldore said you can stay with Draco and I."

Freddy nodded.

"Come on" Hermione said, she turned and started walking to the Head's Dorm, Freddy at her heals

After giving Godric and Salazar the password, and Hermione getting a glare from Salazar, and Freddy getting a proud look, Hermione and Freddy walked into the Heads dorm.

"Who were those guys?"

"Godric Gryffindor and Sala-" Hermione stopped shocked

"What?" Freddy asked following Hermione's gaze, and soon was as shocked as he was

Draco Malfoy was sitting on the couch holding a baby.

* * *

Draco looked up to see a shocked Hermione Granger.

"D-Draco, why are you holding that?" Freddy asked pointing at the baby now asleep in his arms

"Well, I was on my way into the school when I heard something, so I stopped, and I heard it again, and that's when I spotted him. So, I picked it up and as I was standing up, I found..." Draco's voice trailed off

"Found what?" Hermione asked, Draco noticed there was a little fear in her voice

"I found his mother. Dead." Draco said

Hermione gasped and looked at the baby.

"She hadn't died on her own, she had been...stabbed."

Hermione had now taken the baby from Draco and was gently rocking it back and fourth.

"So, well, I couldn't leave him out there. So I took him inside, and I didn't want to give him to a professor, so I brought him here." Draco finished his story and looked at Hermione, he just then noctied Freddy was in here, not in his house common room

"Uh, what are you doing in here?" He asked Freddy

"Dumbledore said he could stay here with us." Hermione said softly

"Oh, so what house are you in?"

"Slytherin." Hermione and Freddy said together

Draco nodded.

"Hey, Granger?" Draco asked

"Hmm?" Hermione said still looking at the baby with a little smile on her face

"Can we uh well, can we keep him?"

Hermione looked up, with an even bigger simle on her face

"He's not a dog, Malfoy. But yes, I supose he can stay."

"Uh, well don't we hvae lessons? No one will be here to watch him." Freddy said

"He has a point." Hermione said thinking

"We can worry about that when it happens. We don't hvae lessons for two weeks anyway." Draco said

(yes i know they usually start they day after they arrive, but it's my story)

Hermione nodded.

"We should put him to bed. I'll get a crib." Hermione said "Good night, Jason, Malfoy." She said before going to her room

* * *

A week after Draco found the baby, McGonagall, had found him. She had been pleased that Draco had taken him in, but Draco needed to focus is class, so she had given the baby to a family who she was sure would take care of it.

"You know, Malfoy. Maybe your not so bad after all." Ronald Weasley said to Draco after he'd heard from Hermione what had happend.

"Oh, stuff it Weasle King." Draco said angrily walked past him, Freddy at his heals.

"Or maybe he's still the arrogant prick he's always been." Harry Potter said, emeraled eyes shinning

"Guys, stop it. You'll get im madder." Hermione said, comming up between her Gryffindor comrads

"Fine, Mione. Come on we'll be late for Potions." Ron said, heading towards the stairs that let to the dungeons, his friends in his wake

* * *

**Freddy: That's a looooooooooong one**

**Ash: I had a lot of ideas!**

**Freddy: Yeah, and she couldn't sperate the into chapters?**

**Ash: They all go togther somehow, so no.**

**Freddy: Oh. Well. No second chapter?**

**Ash: Not now.**

**Freddy: Ok, you can review!**


	6. New Head Girl

**Hermione: Can we start now? **

**Draco and Freddy: -agureing about who ash likes better- **

Ash: Guys, knock it off! I like you both.

Hermione: Roll the chapter!

**Ash: Hold on Hermione. Someone has to do the disclaimer. Harry, would you do the honours?**

**Harry: Harry Potter (that's me!) is not owned by Ash, if she did would she write this?**

**Ash: Thank Harry...**

* * *

Draco was on his way to Potions, after showing Freddy where his first class was. He was at least five minutes late, but he didn't rush, Snape didn't punish him for being late. He turned the corner and ran smack into someone. 

"Oh! I'm sorry." The girl said standing up and giving Draco his Potinos book, which had flew out of his bag.

"No, it's my fault." The blonde Slytherin said standing up, he glanced at the girls robes, Slytherin. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Snape sent me to get something from Flitwick." The girl replied.

"Oh, I'm Draco Malfoy, by the way." Draco said

"Alley." She replied

Snape came around the corner and looked at the Slytherin duo.

"Miss Hulbert, I sent you too Flitwick." Snape said, he wasn't too upset, it was clear it didn't matter wether he got what he needed or not.

"I'm sorry, sir. But I ran into Draco." Ash said

"That's alright Alex. Draco, where have you been?"

"I had to show my brother where his class was, sorry sir.

"It's alright Draco, why don't you two take the rest of the hour off. You've already missed the complicated part." He said looking at Draco

"Thank you sir." The two Slyteirn's said

They turned and headed back up the stairs that lead to the dungous.

"So, why don't you come up to my common room, Gragner's still in Potions." Draco said

"Sure." Alley said, brushing a piece of brown hair out of her blue-grey eyes.

"Come on, it's this way."

After about five minutes they came upon the potrait of Salazar and Gryffindor.

"Paravulis." Draco said

"Ah, young mister Malfoy, what brings you back so soon?" Salazar said, he looked at Alley and his smile grew bigger "Ah, I believe I see now."

"Honesty, Salazar, let the children in." Godric said rolling his amber eyes

"You are part of this portrait too, Gyffindor. You 'let the children in'" Salazar said, mimicking Godric's tone, his black eyes shinning with ammusment.

"Are they always like this?" Alley asked Draco waching the two foudner's agure.

"Yeah, pretty much. Open up!" Draco said

Still bickering, the portrait opened.

"Why was painted next to you!" Gordic aske outraged before the portait shut.

"Luck, Gryffindor, luck." Salazar replied.

* * *

Hermione walked into Dumbeldore's office, after being summond from a house elf. 

"You called for me sir?" Hermione asked

"Yes, I'm afraid I have some news, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said grimly

"W-What kind of news, sir?"

"I'm afraid your parents have been murdered, Miss Granger."

Hermione let this sink in. No, her paretns couldn't be dead.

"W-When? Where? W-Who, and how?" Hermione asked tears shinning in her eyes

"Yesterday evening, your house, Lucuis Malfoy, Avada Kedavra." Dumbledore said

"Lucius Mafoy?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, I'm very sorry."

"H-Has he b-been caught?" Hermione asked, voice heavy with tears

"No, I'm afraid not." Dumbledore said, watchng the girl through his electric blue eyes

"S-Sir, if you d-don't mind, c-can I n-not be H-Head Girl?" Hermione asked

"If that is what you wish, Mss Granger."

"T-Thank you s-sir."

"Of course Miss Granger. Your things will be take back to Gryffindor Tower."

Hermione nodded, turned and walked out of Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Freddy had done terribly in all his lessons, no one blamme him of course, it wasn't his fault. He turged back to the Head's Common room. 

"Paravulis." Freddy said

"That's correct, go on in dear boy." Godrci whispered, Salazar was asleep and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Thanks." Freddy said as the porrit opend.

Freddy saw Draco on the couch talking to a girl, Freddy noded hello and headed upstaris, exaused after his long dayof lessons. He went to his room, fell on his bed, and fell into a sleep,dreaming of his days with the School of Rock.

* * *

Hermione's thing were removed from from the Head Girl's room and taken back to Gryffindor Tower. It hadn't been easy for the Gryffindor to give up Head Girl, her parents wouldn't have wanted her too, but she felt it was something she had to do. Professor Snape was given the task of replacing the young witch with another girl he found suitable. Snape, knew at once who he wanted. 

"Severus, you can't choose her!" Tiny Flitwick exclamied outranged "She's in the same house as the Head Boy! That is-"

"Not against the rules." The Potion's master interupted. "I checked them Flitwick. I wouldn't have chosen her if I thought she wasn't able to be a good Head Girl."

"I'm afriad Severus is correct, Flitwick." McGonagal said grimly, she had hoped he would choose another Gryffindor girl to be Head Girl

"Minerva, you must be able to do something!" The Herbology professor, Sprout said

"I'm afraid, not Miriam. What's done, is done. Severus has made his choice, so be it." McGonagal said "And he has a point. Hulbert is an excellnt student, and her and Mr. Malfoy will get along nicely."

"It's still not what Dumbledore wants! Inter-house unity! Severus is ruining that!"

"No, I believe Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy aren't friends, correct Minerva, Severus?" Professor Vector asked

The potions professor nodded, and McGonagal gave a curt nod.

"Well then, the inter-house unity isn't runined, Flitwick. We could partner Potter and Malfoy together in lessons." Vector replied raising a slim hand as Flitwick opend his mouth to respond.

"She is correct, Flitwick, you shall partner Malfoy and Potter together. Now if you'll excuase me, I have a student to inform about her new postion." The black haired potions master said before strideing out of the room his black cloak billowing behind him.

* * *

**Hermione: What! You killed my paretns and made me give up Head Girl! **

Ash: You should have got to me before Draco and Freddy did.

Hermione: -sighs-

Ash: Don't worry, your not out of it completly. I have a few trick up my sleeve

Draco: GRANGER'S GONE! -does dance-

Hermione: Oh, stuff it ferret boy

Ash: And this is where we leave the story for today, review people!


	7. Just a Little Music

**Freddy: She's updating she, she's updating!**

**Draco: While watching Anna and The King**

**Ash: It's a classic!**

**Draco: Yeah, yeah,yeah, story's about us remeber?**

**Ash: He just posioned his own army!**

**Draco and Freddy: ASH!**

**Ash: What? This movie's a classic, an epic! I'll make both you watch it one day.**

**Draco: You were crying earlier**

**Ash: Because it was a very sad part of the movie.**

**Draco: Woah! That guy, just shot that other guy!**

**Ash: See, I told you it was good.**

**Draco: Yeah, I think I'll watch this someday, this isn't rented is it?**

**Ash: No, it's my DVD.**

**Draco: Good, I'm going to need to borrow it.**

**Ash: Not a chance Malfoy, I love this movie.**

**Freddy: Doesn't own anything but the plot, we'll let these two have a heart to heart about this "epic" and here's the chapter!**

**Draco: Oooh, that was harsh!**

**Ash: Shhhh! This is one of the best parts!**

**Freddy: I give up!**

"Hey, Draco?" Goyle asked the next morning at breakfest

"Uh, yes Goyle?" Draco said, Goyle hardly spoke

"You know how ou say 'Crabbe and Goyle'?"

"Yes." Draco said not knowing where Goyle was going with this

"Well, could you say Goyle and Crabbe from now on? Or at least switch off?" Golye asked black dull eyes shinning hopefully

"Um, I supose I could. I just said your names in A-B-C order. Uh, sorry if it bugged you." Draco said awkardly

"It's alright. it never really bugged me until a few monthes ago." Goyle said turing back to his overflowing plate

Draco started in discust at Crabbe and Golye. He glanced at his own plate and pushed it away, no longer hungry

"You gonna eat that?"Crabbe asked

Draco shook his head, blond hair falling lazily into his eyes. Crabbe grabbed Draco's plate and began spilting the food between Goyle and himself.

"I'll-uh I'll see you guys later." Draco said standing up and brushing crumbs off his robes.

He glanced once more at Crabbe- uh Golye and Crabbe before turning and walking out of the Great Hall. He reached Salazar and Godric's portrait and looked at the two bickering founders.

"Paravulis." Draco said

"Evil git! I demand to be taken out of this portrait!" Godric yelled, honey eyes gleaming dangerously, he had not heard Draco at all

"No, you stay and I'll leave! Mantience! FLICH!" Salazar yelled

"PARAVULIS!" Draco yelled silver eyes shinning

"Oh, so sorry dear boy, I didn't see you there, go on in." Godric said as the portrait swungg open.

Draco was greeted with a loud head pounding sound, music. Draco followed the sound and it got louder and louder as he ventured up the staris. He felt his head would explode by the time he was outside Freddy's door.

_To feel hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

Draco opened the door to be greated with more music, louder then ever.

_...wanna be someone else_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desprate you find something more_

_Before your life is over?_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are sick of everyone around?_

_With thir big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you bleeding_

Freddy wasn't in the room, he must have left this music on when he went to breakfest. Draco walked over to the CD player and randomly hit a button. Insted of turning the music off, like he wanted the song started over. He was about to try another button, but desided to listen to it.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in you room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one here's you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like _

_To be like me..._

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when your down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more_

_Before your life is over?_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside your bleeding_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me.._

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when your down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_And no one's ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy_

_But I'm not gonna be ok_

_Everybody always gave you what _

_You wanted_

_You never had to work_

_It was always there_

_You don't know what it's like_

_What it's like_

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when your down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

The song ended, Draco hit the button again and the first song on the CD played.

_There you go_

_You're always so right_

_It's all a big show_

_It's all about you_

_You think you know_

_What everyone feels_

_You always take time_

_To critize me_

_It seems like everyday_

_I make mistakes_

_I just can't get it right_

_It's like I'm the one_

_You love to hate_

_But not today_

"Need something?" Freddy asked the blonde Slytherin standing in his door way, a slight smirk on his face.

"Uh, your music was loud so I was going to ask you to shut it off. But-" Draco started

"Good, isn't it?" The spike haired boy asked

"Uh yeah, it isn't bad."

"Simple Plan."

"What?"

"The band, Simple Plan."

"Oh." Draco said, he glanced around the room, which had various poster's of differnt bands on the pale white walls. He spotted a picture.

"What's that?" Draco asked pointing to the picture

Freddy squnited, being on the other side of the room, he couldn't tell what Draco was talking about.

"Oh, that's a picture of the School of Rock. My old band." Freddy said, memories swimming back into his brain

"Old? Your not with them anymore?" Draco asked, interesting

"Well, obvioulsy not. I'm here aren't I? And they're back where I lived before." Freddy said, staring at the picture.

Dewey, the idiot, but one of the greatest people Freddy had ever met. Dewey's greasy brown hair falling into his eyes. Zack, his best friend, Katie. His brown eyes lingered on her longer then anyone else.

"Well, I'll just go then." Draco said as Freddy made his way to his CD player.

"Wait. I know your woundering about the band, if you want I'll tell you how we- how the band got together." Freddy said hitting the 'stop' button on his CD player.

"Sure," Draco said shrugging, he didn't have anything better to do, it was Saturday

"Ok, well..." Freddy started.

He told him about how Dewey pretended to be a teacher to get some money, how he'd heard them in music class, how he'd told them about "the project" and he'd given everyone a job. About the Battle of the Bands. How'd they'd lost, but got to keep the band together.

"And that's pretty much it." Freddy said

Draco nodded. Freddy got an idea. His brother was kind of how he was, ok maybe when he was like seven, but still like him. He stood up and walked over to his millions of CD's and started picking his favourite's.

After about an hour of looking at CD's, throwing a couple over his shoulder onto his bed, he'd finally gotten the perfect CD's. AC/DC "Back in Black", pretty much all of Green Day's CD's, a few others like Led Zepplin, Rolling Stones, Simple Plan, and Slipknot ect.

"Here," Freddy said handing Draco the CD's "listen to these. Oh!" Freddy glanced around and gave Draco his portable CD player, since Draco obivoulsy didn't have one

Draco took them, with an odd expression on his face.

"Trust me, you'll like those." Freddy said confindently, who wouldn't, Freddy watched the Slytherin walk out of the room. "Phase one, check." He muttered, he hadn't given Draco Green Day's American Idiot, he had hardly listend to it himself.

He put it the CD player, and fell on his bed while "American Idiot" was blasting out of the speakers.

**Ash: Ok, I know things like CD player's aren't supposed to work at Hogwarts, but I bended that rule. I am not a chipmunck, so guess this chapter right on! Go you! Draco isn't really into these bands yet, I just thought of bands I listen too, which I didn't name all of them, what a long list that would be. I don't own 'Welcome to My Life' Simple Plan. Can anyone guess the song before Freddy walked in? I had to stop it before the chours, or else it'd be obvious what song it was. So if you can guess the song and band, you really knwo your songs. lol Not many people can guess that song with only that much given to them.**

**Freddy: Ah great bands, Jimi Hendrix was in there right?**

**Ash: Yes, Freddy, I couldn't forget him**

**Freddy: Good.**

**Ash: Now hit that review button!**


	8. Toxic

**Nanners-77: Draco isn't going to be the evil person he was, I don't think that's how he really is when's not around Harry. And with a dad like Lucius, you wouldn't be too nice to people who always seem to be happy, would you? I felt the song was an improtant part, without it Freddy would have never gotten the idea to tell Draco about the School of Rock and try to get him into rock. Simple Plan is my opinion, is a good band, but if that's your opinion...**

**i am not a chipmunk: Yes! It was 'Shut up' by Simple Plan! I was listening to the CD when I wrote the chapter. Welcome to my Life and Shut Up were the songs I heard first. I was very surprised when I read your review. It was like you'd read my mind or something. lol I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**JupermanPinkyInc: Ah, a new reviewer! Thanks, I always update a day or even the same day as I updated before. I hope you like this one!**

**Haunted Pheonix: Thanks! And yes the song is Shut up by Simple Plan.**

**confwuzzeld: You seem to be almost the first person everytime I update! 'American Idiot' isn't the best Green Day album, Dookie in my opinion is, but that is still on of my favourite CD's I have. 'Back in Black' best AC/DC ablum ever! I had to use those, Dookie was one of the CD's I had Freddy give Draco, so expect some lyrics from that!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Rob. Happy 15th yesterday! I'm doing a birthday update! Thursday isn't my birthday but since it takes at least 24 hours for the chapter to load, I'm updating a few hours before my birthday. **

**x**

**Hermione: -sighs- You two are so annoying.**

**Draco: He's the one who's got his dates mixed up.**

**Hermione: -looks at Harry- Do the disclaimer**

**Draco: I wanna do it!**

**Harry: She told me too so I am!**

**Draco: Not fair!**

**Hermione: Just do it togethe then!**

**Draco and Harry: Fine**

**Harry: Ash**

**Draco: Doesn't**

**Harry: Own**

**Draco: Harry**

**Harry: What? Oh! Potter**

**Draco: If**

**Harry: She**

**Draco: Did**

**Harry and Draco: Would she be writting this?**

**Harry: I don't think so!**

**Draco: She's be counted her millions of dollars and be writting the seventh adventure of Potter.**

**Hermione: She doesn't own School of Rock either, did you two forget Freddy isn't in the Harry Potter books?**

**Harry: I told you we forgot someone!**

**Draco: Did not!**

**Freddy and Hermione: ROLL CHAPTER!**

**THIS IS A HERMIONE CHAPTER! VERY FEW APPEARANCES FROM FREDDY AND DRACO! I think you'll get who Draco's ending up with from this chapter.**

**X**

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic_

_I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a posion paradie_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

**Toxic- Britney Spears**

"He's gorgous isn't he?" Lavander Brown sighed, bright blue eyes shinning

"Yeah, he's the best looking guy at Slytherin." Parvati Patil said, hand propping up her head with her hand

"Slytherin! He's the best looking guy in the whole school!" Ginny Weasley exclaimed, honey eyes gleaming "Isn't he Hermione?" She looked down the table "Hermione?"

"Where'd she go?" Lavander asked scanning the Great Hall for a sign of the bushy haired bookworm

"I dunno, she was right here." Parvati said, also glancing around

"I'll go find her." The ginger haired which said,standing up

"Ok Gin, see you later."

Ginny waved her goodbye and left te great hall, not aware of a certain spiky haired drummer was watching her every move

**X**

"Mya! Mya you up here?" Ginny called through out the empty scarlet and gold common room

"I'm up here Gin!" The Gryffindor bookworm called down from the 6th year Gryffindor girls dorm.

Ginny walked up and looked around. The walls had pictures of Quditch teams the girls supported **(I know Hermione doesn't like Quditch but here she does)**, posters of the Werid Sister's, photo's of Harry, Blaise Zambini, even though he had been dead for almost two years, Cedric Diggory, and the silver eyed, platinum blonde, 6'0 Draco Malfoy. Ginny noyiced one of the Draco Malfoy photo's was next to Hermione's bed.

"So, are you into Malfoy?" Ginny asked squinting at a poster of The Werid Sisiter's

Hermione chocked on the water she was drinking, and turned red.

"Wh-What? Me? Into M-Malfoy?" Hermione managed to get out trying to regain her breath

"You have a picture of him by your bed, the side you usualy face, I might add." The youngest Weasley remarked

Ginny had spent so many years with Hermione, and having to share a room with her over the summer, she knew Hermione faced West when she slept.

"W-Well, I-I mean..." Hermione tried to think of an excuse as of why the picture of the Slytheri was there

"It's ok if you do, Mya. I mean who could blame you? Look at the boy." Ginny said plopping down on Hermione's bed, taking the picture from the bedside table

"Ok, fine ilikedracomalfoy." Hermione mumbeld

"Sorry, what was that? I didn't catch the Mya, sorry." Ginny said with a smirk that could put Draco Malfoy's to shame

Hermione sighed.

I. Like. Draco. Malfoy." Hermione repeated slowly

"I thought that's what you said, but I wasn't sure."

"Why do I even bother? To him I'm just a stupid little mudblood."

"Oh, Mya. If you really like him, I could help you." The 4th year witch offered **(i know she's a fifth year but not here i need her to be a year younger)**

"Really Gin? You'd help me?" Hermione asked chocolate eyes shinning with excitment

"Duh! What are best friends for? But, Mya, love, you need a make over babe." Ginny said

"A make-over?" Hermione asked

"If you want Mr. Malfoy panting after you, yes."

"Ginny! I don't want him _panting_ after me!"

"Well, it's either be boring old Hermione Jane Granger, or be the girl every guy wants, but can't have, and Malfoy's always want something they can't have." Ginny said

Hermione considered this

"What do say Miss Granger? Are you willing to leave books at brains behind, and possibly your good girl rep?" Ginny Weasley asked seriously

Chocolate eyes met honey ones.

"Hell yeah." Hermione Granger said

**X**

**Ok there you have it, next chapter will have Freddy and Draco, and the new Hermione is relvealed.**


	9. Chapter 8

**i an not a chipmunk: Yeah, thoes are the words to Britney Spear's Toxic. I thought the song kinda fit what I was trying so say about. Thanks! Hope you like this.**

**onion of a differnt race: lol Well if you listen to the radio enough, you know songs by people you never thought you'd know. Nope, your not the only on who thinks they look alike.**

**confwuzzeld: Thankers! lol Well that chapter didn't have a need for Freddy, I mentioned him though. I hate slash, male or female, so no female/female pairings. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**HAPPY 15TH BIRTHDAY TO...ME! lol Yes today 15 years ago, on April 15th 1990 I came into the world! Aren't you glad I did? lol j/k**

* * *

**Draco: Now you can tell her 'happy birthday'.**

**Freddy: _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Aaaaaaaaaash! Happy Birthday to you!_**

**Ash: Thank you Freddy.**

**Freddy: It's what I'm here for.**

**Ash: Yeah... I don't own School of Rock, or Harry Potter, if I ownded School of Rock, I'd be writting a sequal. If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be counting my millions and be writting Harry Potter's final adventure at Hogwarts.**

* * *

"Draco, those girls are staring at you again." Blaise Zambini said, looking up from his plate too see two Gryffindor's staring at his platinum blonde friend 

Draco looked up to fine he was looking into crystal blue eyes.

"Not again," Draco muttered, thoes two worthless Gryffindorks were always looking at him.

"You want us to take care of 'em for ya, Draco?" Crabbe asked, craking his knuckles

Goyle was already standing up, his dull black eyes looking at the poor Gryffindor girls, who had no idea he was watching them, ready to kill.

"Not yet, Crabbe," Sliver eyes looked up at Goyle "sit down idiot!"

Goyle looked stupidly at Draco before plopping back down onto the bench beside Crabbe.

"When can we do something?" Crabbe asked, he really wanted to stop those girls from annoying Draco

"Uh.."

"When hell freezes over." Blaise said, eyes shinning with ammusement.

Draco rolled eyes his, Crabbe seemed to buy it because he asked 'when will that be, do you think?'

"I'll see you guys later," The Slytherin said standing up.

He was nearly to the Great Hall's big wooden door, when he heard

"So, Draco, are you gonna finish that?"

Draco shook his head and pushed the door open. Pansy ran up to him and before he could say anything she had pressed her lips to his. He made a discusted face, shoved the pug-faced Slytherin off of him, and wipped his mouth.

"Ugh! Get away, Parkinson!" Draco exclaimed

"But, Drakie-"

"No! I don't want to hear it! Just go away!"

"D-Does, this m-mean we're o-over D-Drakie?" Pansy asked voice heavy with tears

"What? There was never an 'us', Pansy. So, then yeah, we're over." Draco said

Pansy ran off, balling.

"Dumb girl." Draco muttered, he then headed for the head common room, ready for a nap

* * *

"WHAT!" Serevus Snape exclaimed 

"Miss Granger, must be Head Girl again, Serevus." Dumbledore said calmly

"Why!"

"I have my reason's, Severus, now, Minerva, please inform Miss Granger she is once again Head Girl."

"Of course, Albus." McGonagal said, she gave the potions master a smirk before leaving the room

"I'm trusting you, Dumbledore, but if Draco kills her, or Granger kills him, it will be the first time a 16 year old wicth or wizard would be sent to Azkaban." Snape said sourly, before he too turned and left the room, cloak billiowing behind him

"Trust me, Severus, trust me."

* * *

**AH! I'm sorry it's short, and no Freddy, but I have to go, birthday party, next chapter will have Freddy I promise!**


	10. Granger?

**Woah! Lots of reveiws and some birthday greetings! You guys rock so hard! If it wasn't for you guys, this story would be nothing!**

**Jaleo: Thanks and thanks! 15 now!**

**heatbeakerginny: Thank you, I'm updating now! Hope you like it**

**JupermanPinkyInc: Short and sweet and get's to the point lol. Thanks! You'll find out what Hermione looks like in this chapter!**

**confwuzzled: lol I can tell you like Freddy. I don't hate slash exactly, I read some slash, but very rarely do I read a slash fic. I'm not sure about Freddy and The School of Rock getting together, if they do it'll be over the Chirstmas or Summer break. I'll try to get Zack in here somehow, but I'm not sure.**

**SpAzZyMaGeE12388: Yep, it's Shut up, Simple Plan. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**onion of a differnt race: Thanks! You'll find out what's going on now!**

**MoonFaith: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**Parcie05: Why did I call chapter 9 chapter 8? That was a goof, I didn't mean too ignore it. Hermione/Draco Ginny/Freddy are the pairings. I know kid's are eleven when they get sorted, but Freddy isn't eleven in this story, he's 14 so it only made sence he get's sorted at 14 rather then 11 would you think? And I'm not JK Rowling, so I'm bending her rules. Yeah, Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince, the sixth book comes out July 16th 2005. The baby and his mother's story returns later, relax you'll find out what happens to him and what happend to his mother and why she was stabbed, and more about Hermione's parents death's.**

**i am not a chipmunk: His name's Blaise Zambini. there is a 'M', he's been confirmed as male by JK Rowling herself, so I did my research for him lol. Thanks, I turned the big 1-5 Friday!**

**aBLONDERhErMiOnE: I'm glad you like it! Kevin Alexander Clark (he plays freddy for people who didn't know) is good looking, but I've been a Tom Felton fan much longer, as he's acted longer and has played differnt characters Peagreen Clock (The Borrowers) Louis Leanowns (Ana and The King) and of course the one only Draco Malfoy. Well, taking Freddy and turning him into a Malfoy made sence to me for this, I mean I wasn't going to make him a Weasley. How werid would that be? lol**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Draco: Reviews!**

**Ash: That's usualy what happens when I update.**

**Draco: Yeah, I know, but you've never had over 20 before.**

**Ash: Over thirty, I've never had more then 30.**

**Draco: Whatever.**

**Freddy: So, what's today again?**

**Ash: Sunday, you actually forgot what day it was?**

**Freddy: Yeah, been busy never looked at the day**

**Draco: -rolls eyes-**

**Freddy: uh What are you looking at! ROLL CHAPTER BILL!**

**Ash: Who's Bill?**

**Freddy: Never mind!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minerva McGonagal, had been all over the castle looking for her favourite student.

"Miss Weasley!" The professor called to the youngest member of the Weasley family who was comming out of the library.

"Yes, Professor?" Ginny asked walking over to McGonagal

"Have you seen Miss Granger?"

"Yeah, but not since this morning." Ginny said, "Why, do you need to see her?"

"I have to inform her, she is once again Head Girl," McGonagal said

"I'll tell her if I see her, save you some trouble." The red-head offered

"Thank you Miss Weasley," The Transfigureation Professor put a hand on Ginny's shoulder "there's a new password to the Head's Room. Give this to her as well." She handed Ginny a peice of paper.

"No problem, Professor." Ginny said, taking the paper from McGonagal "I'm sure I saw her heading to the Gryffindor Common Room, I'll give this to her now, bye Professor!" Ginny called behind her as she ran off to Gryffindor Tower

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mya! Mya! Mya where are you!" Ginny called, as she ran into the scarlet coloured common room

"Up here Gin!" Hermione called

"Hey, why are you now ready? It's almost lunch time! Draco's going to be there, you hvae to get ready now!"

"I have an hour Gin, and I'm having second thoughts about this-" Hermione started

"No! No sceond thoughts! Your going to do this, your going to lunch, and Malfoy's going to like you!" The Ginger haired Weasley said firmly "Now, let's look through the stuff I got you."

"None of it's me Gin, and some are against the dress code-"

"Mya, you worry too much. You can't get in trouble for wearing any of this, your making exucses. Oooh! This is cute!" Ginny said holding up a pair of Tripp black and red strech X pants **(Hot Topic lol I love those pants, to http/ you'll see the pants)**

"I dunno, Gin." Hermione said

"They aren't revealing, and you have to admit they are cute, come on Mya. No wait, let me pick the outfit and you'll just wear what I pick." Ginny said turning back into Hermione's new clothes.

"I'm not sure I trust you, Gin." The Gryffindor muttered under her breath

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After thirty minutes and about 40 differnt outfits, Ginny had finally picked a red and black polka dot halter top and a pair of black and grey o-ring zip-off pants.

"Gin!" Hermione exclaimed looking at the outfit

"Mya, trust me, he'll love it! Now be a good little girl and put this on." Ginny said, holding out the outfit

"Fine." Hermione said taking the outfit and walking intot he bathroom

There was a knock on the door, Ginny looked at the bathroom door then over to the door and opend it.

Freddy Jo- uh Jason Malfoy was stadning in the doorway, leaning on the door frame

"Am I interupteing something?" Freddy asked

"No, no offence but who are you?" Ginny asked

"Jason Malfoy." Freddy said with a slight bow

"Ginny Weasley. How'd you get in here? Your not a Gryffindor."

"I have my ways, so can I come in?"

"Wait you can't even get up here! The stairs turn into a slide when a guy trys to get up here." Ginny said

"Again, I have my ways." Freddy said

"Ok, well I guess you can come in," Ginny said moving so Freddy could get in.

Freddy stepted in and looked around at the piles of discarded clothes that littered the floor.

"Uh excuse the mess, I was helping Mya get a new look." Ginny said, feeling colour rush to her cheecks

"Mya?" Freddy asked looking over his shoulder at her, dark brown meeting crystal blue.

"Hermione."

"Oh, yeah."

"Ok, Gin-" Hermione stopped dead when she saw Freddy standing in the room "What are you doing in here!"

Freddy looked Hermione up and down, she was nothing like the bushy haird, bookworm he had met a week ago.

"Stop staring and answer me!" Hermione said stapping her bare foot and crossing her arms, making her look like a five year old who was denied candy.

"Visting. And your Head Girl again, Snape sent me to tell you,"

"Oooh! I knew I forgot to tell you something!" Ginny said remebering McGonagal telling her to tell Hermione, she took the peice of paper with the password out of her pocket and gave it too her

"Thanks, Gin." Hermione said

"Anytime, Mya, ok hair, makeup and shoes because you are not going down there bare-footed." Ginny said glancing at her best friend's bare feet, she then began searching through the millions of shoes. "Ah ha!" She threw a pair black skull flip flops over her shoudler

Hermione slid them on.

"Ok, jewelry.."

"What? You said hair, make up, and shoes nothing about jewelry." Hermione said

"Well, I'm adding it, now shut up and let me do the work."

Freddy just stood back and watched them, he had seen Hermione looking at Draco in the Great Hall, so he had a feeling why she was doing this.

Ginny grabbed some black and green rubber bracelets and handed them to Hermione.

"This better work, Gin." Hermione said putting the bracelets on her wrists

"Trust me, Mya, it will!" Ginny said hadning her a skull guitar pick necklace, she glanced at some black hair dye "Hey Mya-"

"No!" Hermione said

"Not even temporary highlights?" Ginny asked

"Uh-"

Great!" Ginny said opening the dye

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Another twenty minutes later, and Hermione Jane Granger was now reconizable. Ginny had put black tips at the end of Hermione's hair, not wanting highlights. She had painted Hermione's nails and toe nails black, she had put black eye liner on here, and black eye shadow. Hrmione put on some clearlip gloss and looked at Ginny.

"Mya you look great! Doesnt' she Jason?" Ginny said nudging Freddy

"Yeah, you really do." Freddy said _Draco isn't going to believe this is Hermione Granger, I can't wait to see his face!_ Freddy thought, with a smirk on his face.

"Come on! Let's go show Hogwarts the new Hermione Granger!" Ginny said grabbing Hermione's arm, Hermione grabbed her black bag before she was yanked from the room.

Freddy followedignoring the odd stares some 5th year Gryffindor's were giving him. Freddy walked over to the Slytherin table and sat between Draco and Blaise.

"Where've you been?" Blaise asked looking at him

"Around." Freddy said " Hey Draco, when Weasley's little sister walks in get a close look at the girl she's with."

Draco gave Blaise a look, before turning his attention to the solid wood doors. Ginny walked in dragging Hermione in after. Draco's eyes widened in shock.

"Granger?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yay! I got everything I wanted in this chapter in the chapter! Review!**


	11. Do Somethin'

**onion of a differnt race: lol Oh the reaction has to be my favourite part of the whole story! Every guy has their own recation, from Draco, hey, even Harry and Ron. I hope you like it.**

**neostar: lol He won't talk for about 10 minutes, he has to let it sink in. I hope you enjoy it!**

**I went into a lot of detail about the clothes lol, but you wanted details and that's what you got! lol**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Draco: Ash doesn't own anything**

**Ash: Actually, I do acutally own the clothes.**

**Draco: What?**

**Ash: I didn't make those clothes up, I really have the clothes.**

**Draco: Internet?**

**Ash: Yeah, and the store.**

**Draco: What store?**

**Ash: Hot Topic**

**Draco: Never heard of it**

**Ash: Oh, you will, young mister Malfoy, you will.**

**Draco: Don't call me that!**

**Ash: Is ferret better?**

**Draco: No.**

**Ash: How a bout Draco Malfoy the Amazing Bouncing Ferret?**

**Draco: Hell no!**

**Ash: Well, your no fun.**

**Draco: Those names are mean.**

**Ash: They're still funny.**

**Draco: No, they're not.**

**Ash: They must be, JK Rowling still uses them in the books.**

**Draco: She does not?**

**Ash: "Twitchy little ferret, aren't you Malfoy?"**

**Draco: Ok, there's one, anymore?**

**Ash: Well, not using those nicnames.**

**Draco: Like...?**

**Ash: Book three: You get slapped by Hermione, movie punched, book four: you get turned into a ferret, book five: harry and george almost kill you and your father goes to Azkaban, shall I continue?**

**Draco: No, no, that's ok.**

**Ash: Like Draco said earlier, I don't own Harry Potter, or School of Rock, I'm just a normal 15 year old who's writting a fan fic and hoping people like it. **

**Draco: Good girl**

**Ash: Acutally, I had a detention this afternoon. I'd like to thank my Science teacher for that!**

**Draco: Ok, nix the good girl.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yep, that's Granger." Freddy said.

Draco, without noticing, was leaning back slowly and then fell on this back. Not that anyone noticed, girl's were staring discusted at her, and guys were staring at her. Mostly because they couldn't say anything at the moment.

"Draco? Draco?" Freddy said, looking to where his brother was sitting five seconds ago

"He's down there." Pansy said, she was still very angry about Draco "breaking up" with her

"He was never dating you Parkinson!" Freddy said, holding out a hand to the floored Slytherin.

"No one asked you, Jason!" Pansy snapped, turning back to her breakfest

"Yeah, yeah." Freddy said, pulling Draco to his feet

"Drake, you ok?" Blaise asked, he had recovered, but his best friend clearly hadn't

"Draco?" Freddy asked, waving his hand infron of Draco's face

"Draaaaaaaaake?" Blaise asked "Drake!"

Freddy picked up a first year's glass of water and poured it over Draco's head.

"Sorry." Freddy said, giving the girl back her glass

"Don't worry, I wasn't gonna finish it anyway." The girl replied simply, going back to her conversation with the Slytherin keeper, who looked unconfortable.

"What?" Draco asked annoyed.

"He lives!" Freddy and Blaise said loudly together

"Shut up!" Draco said, crossing his arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mione?" Harry asked, shocked

"The one and only." Hermione said, sliding in between her best friends

"Wow..."Ron said

"Is that all you can say? Wow?" Hermione asked, turning her attention to him

Ron nodded, unable to say anything else.

"Whatever." Hermione muttered, putting some salad on her plate.

Hermione was oddly surpised at her change of additude. She usualy wasn't this way around Harry and Ron. _Must be these stupid clothes_ Hermione thought. She stole a look at the Slytherin table to see half the boys at the table staring at her. Too her pleasure, a certain Mr. Malfoy was also watching her. She took a bite of her salad.

"Hermione, are you staring at Malfoy!" Ron asked

"Maybe, why do you have a problem with that?" Hermione asked

Ron looked at his plate and shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes, and looked back at the Slytherin table. Hermione winked at him, before turning to Parvati Patil and Parvati instantly began asking her a million questions.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco gulped and looked down. When he glanced back at her, she was talking to some Gryffindor girl.

"Something up, Draco?" Blaise asked

"N-No, nothing," Draco said, taking a drink of his, uh whatever he'd poured into his goblet.

"Whatever you say, Drake."

Draco looked back at the Gryffindor table, Hermione was paying her goodbye's to her friends muttered something to the Weaslette, before walking out of the Great Hall.

"Oh, go on! You know here she's going." Freddy said

"What?" Draco asked

"You know she's going to the Head's Room, so go on." Blaise said, rolling his eyes at Draco's stupidiy

Draco nodded, stood up, and walked out of the Great Hall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco walked into the common room to, once again be greeted with music.

_Do you feel this  
I know you feel this  
Are You ready?  
I dont think so_

Somebody give me my truck  
So I can ride on the clouds  
So I can turn up the bass like...

Somebody pass my guitar  
So I can look like a star  
And spend this cash like...

Whatchu gonna do when the croud goes Ayo?  
Why you standin' on the wall?  
Music startin' everywhere  
So why dont you just move along?

I see you lookin at me  
Like I'm some kind of freak  
Get up out of your seat  
Why dont you do somethin'?  
I see you lookin' at me  
Like I got what you need  
Get up out of your seat,  
Why dont you do somethin'?

Now you all in my grill  
Cause I say what I feel  
Only rock to what's real  
Baby bump bump  
But I can't do that with you  
Only here with my crew  
I can roll if you can  
Dont be a punk punk

Whatchu gonna do when the croud goes Ayo?  
Why you standin' on the wall?  
Music startin' everywhere  
So why dont you just move along

_  
I see you lookin at me  
Like I'm some kind of freak  
Get up out of your seat  
Why dont you do somethin'?  
I see you lookin' at me  
Like I got what you need  
Get up out of your seat,  
Why dont you do somethin'?_

Na nananananana  
Uh!  
Na nananananananana

Bridge  
I see you lookin' over here  
Cant you tell I'm havin' fun  
If you care like I know  
You would stop  
starrin' at us  
And get your own space  
And do somethin'

I see you lookin at me  
Like I'm some kind of freak  
Get up out of your seat  
Why dont you do somethin'?  
I see you lookin' at me  
Like I got what you need  
Get up out of your seat,  
Why dont you do somethin'?  


_I see you lookin at me  
Like I'm some kind of freak  
Get up out of your seat  
Why dont you do somethin'?  
I see you lookin' at me  
Like I got what you need  
Get up out of your seat,  
Why dont you do somethin'?_

Fuck!  
Do Somethin'  
Ow!  
Why dont you do somethin'?I

Draco walked to Hermione's room, and knocked.

"Door's open!" Hermione yelled over the music

Draco walked in. Hermione looked up

"Something wrong? Is the music too loud?"

"You actually listen to that crap?" Draco asked

"So what if I do?" Hermione asked

"Did you not here me? It's crap."

"Not all of that music is bad." Hermione said

"Yeah, but most, about 99.9 is." Draco said, leaning agaisnt the door frame

"Well, maybe you need to hear it again." Hermione stood up and hit the back button on her CD player and the song started over.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok, I hope you like it, review!**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**THE STORY ISN'T OVER! I would _never _end it that fast! The sumary with change when it's over, and there will be a sequal, if you guys want one. So if you want a seuqel type 1 in your reveiw, if not type 2, if you don't care, type 3. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Draco: Woah**

**Ash: What?**

**Draco: The movie**

**Ash: Oh... Freddy why don't you do the disclaimer?**

**Freddy: Sure! Ash does not own anything, except the baby and his dead mother-**

**Ash and Hermione: FREDDY!**

**Freddy: What? It's ture**

**Ash: That wasn't nice!**

**Freddy: I'm telling it like it is.**

**Hermione: Oh please.**

**Freddy: What?**

**Ash and Hermione: Roll chapter**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on, Drake!" Blaise Zambini yelled, banging on the portrait on Godric and Salazar

"People do live here, boy!" Salazar barked

"Sorry," Blaise said adn he stopped banging on the portrait "but I need to speak to the Head Boy, could you somehow get him out here, because I've been waiting for A HOUR!" He added loudly

"What, Zambini?" Hermione Granger asked annoyed, opening the portrait

It was Saturday, and Hermione did not like to be waken up at 6:00am on a Saturday, this was the one day she had nothing to do.

"I need to talk to Draco. Can you get him?"

"Draco's still asleep, Blaise," Hermione said

"Well unless he's not wearing his uniform to the dance, he better get his ass up." Blaise said "So, go wake him up."

"_You_ want _me_ to wake up _Draco Malfoy_? You've gone mad." Hermione said, leaning on the portrait frame

"Come on, Gragner! If he's not wearing his uniform to that dance, he has to get up!"

"Draco _has_ something to wear, Blaise." Hermione said, yawning

"What?" Blaise asked

"Mrs. Parkinson mentioned to Mrs. Malfoy in passing that there was a dance, Pansy written to her asking for some gold for something to wear. Mrs. Malfoy knew Draco and Jason wouldn't go shopping on their ownm so she sent the decent clothes weeks ago." Hermione stated as if it was the most obvious thing it the world

"And he couldn't tell me?"

"He told Theodore to tell you. Didn't he even mention it?" Hermione asked

"Uh..."

Blaise thought, he had _heardI _Theodore Nott tell him _something_ but he was so into his chess match with a third year, he hadn't been listening.

"Yeah, I'spose he did, I just wasn't listening." Blaise muttered

"Great! Goodbye, Blaise." Hermione said before shutting the portrait hole. "Now, back to bed."

Hermione made her way back up the stairs to her dorm. She was just about to fall on the bed when:

"MYA! MYA YOU IN THERE?"

Hermione groaned, and dragged her way back downstairs to let her best friend in.

"What, Gin?" Hermione asked

"Oh good, your up! Come on! We have permisson to go shopping!" Ginny Weasley said eyes shinning with excitment

"At 6:00am? Come on, Gin! I wanna sleep!" The Head Girl whined stamping her foot

"Mya, stop acting like your five." Ginny laughed at her best friend "Now, get dressed, I know exactly where we're going!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Draco, wake up!" Freddy Jones aka Jason Malfoy yelled for the thousandth time

"Go away." Draco Malfoy said into his pillow, which made him sound muffled

"Draco!" Freddy looked around and he smiled evily when his eyes rested on Draco's CD player

He walked over to it, checked what was in side. His smiles grew bigger when it was AC/DC. Freddy put it back in the CD player and flipped to a song.

_Livin' easy, lovin' __free__  
season __ticket__ on a one way ride  
asking nothing, leave me be  
taking everything in my stride  
don't need reason, don't need rhyme  
ain't nothing i would rather do  
going down, party __time__  
my __friends__ are gonna be there too_

i'm on the highway to hell  
on the highway to hell  
highway to hell  
i'm on the highway to hell

no stop _signs__, speed limit  
nobody's gonna slow me down  
like a wheel gonna spin it  
nobody's gonna mess me around  
hey Satan, payin my dues  
playing in a rockin band  
hey mama, look at me  
i'm on my way to the promised land_

i'm on the highway to hell  
on the highway to hell  
highway to hell  
i'm on the highway to hell

Don't stop me

i'm on the highway to hell  
on the highway to hell  
highway to hell  
i'm on the highway to hell

(Highway to hell)  
on the highway to hell  
(Highway to hell)  
highway to hell  
(Highway to hell)  
i'm on the highway to hell  
(Highway to hell)

and i'm going down all the way  
i'm on the highway to hell 

Freddy turned it up all the way when the chours played. Draco jumped a foot in the air,

"What the hell?" He said trying to get his breathing back to normal

"No, but close. The song's _Highway_ To Hell." Freddy said smirking "Now, come on!" He said throwing Draco an AC/DC shirt

"But, it's Saturday! One of the days I can sleep till noon!" Draco said

"Oh, come on, your not sleeping all day."

"And why can't I?"

" 'Cause we're going to Hogsmeade." Freddy said

"Says who?" asked Draco

"Says me, now get up!"

"Yes, mum." Draco muttered

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ok, that's done." Hermione said

"We've gotten everything?" Ginny asked as they left the final store

"Yep. Plus all the other stuff." Hermione said, referring to the what seemed like hundreds of bags each of them had

"Ok, now we need dates!"

"We'll save those for last." Hermione said

"Mya, there will be no one if we wait to the last minute!"

"Then _you_ go ask someone." Hermione said nodding to a group a nice looking Slytherin boys, not knowing Freddy and Draco were with them

"Oh no! _Your_ comming with me!" Ginny said

"No, thanks. I'll pass."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Go ask her!" Freddy said nudging Draco in Hermione's direction

"No, I'll ask her later." Draco said, silver eyes glaring at the ground

"Come on, Draco. I know you, you will not ask her later," Blaise said "So, go before the Weasle does." He said giving the blonde Slytherin a push

"Fine." Draco said, making his way to Hermione

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mya! Look who's comming over here!" Ginny exclaimed hitting Hermione's arm

"Who?" Hermione asked looking where Ginny was, her hear stopped "What's he doing?"

"I think I know," Ginny said in a sing-song voice

"Hey, Gr- uh Hermione." Draco said when he'd reached her

"Hey, Draco," The Gryffindor said

"So, will you go to the dance with me?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cliffhanger! What will happen? Will Hermione say yes, or leave our young Mr. Malfoy in the dust? You'll fine out in the next chapter!**


	13. Old Friends, and Unexpecded meetings

**Parcie05: If you want them as long as a novel, that's not how I write. I try to write as much as I can, but I'm having some tough times now, and even finding time to update is hard for me. I'm glad your enjoying it! And no problem about the 6th Harry Potter book, people always ask me stuff like that. Thanks, for the birthday greeting! Hope you like this chapter.**

**hearbreakerginny: Thanks, hope you like this chapter!**

**sk8rs-r-hottness: Thanks, hope you like this chapter!**

**aBLONDERhErMiOnE: Draco/Hermione and Freddy/Ginny are the parings, I mentioned that earlier. I love cliffhangers, well writting them.**

**Lone Stranger: Thanks! I'm glad you like the story! lol That's one of my many odd little ways I write. I always _love_ writting the intro, it's one of my favourite parts of the story. **

**Jessica: No! The story doesn't end at chapter 11. The story goes on and on, then ends. But I'm going to write... A SEQUEL! Freddy aka Jason ends up with Ginny, I've said that.**

**confwuzzled: I hate when that happens. lol I love the Freddy and Ginny paring too, I knew from the beginning it wasn't a Freddy/Hermione, I know the phrase oppisites attract, which is why Draco and Hermione are getting together, Freddy wouldn't like, well not fall in love with someone who's that into books and work.**

**Parings: Draco/Hermione Ginny/Freddy**

**You'll find out what happens to the baby and why his mother was killed in the last few chapters, or the seuqel, or maybe not, I'm finding no place for the baby and his mother's history.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Draco: Another chapter, commin' atcha!**

**Ash: You've been around Freddy way too long.**

**Hermione: Yeah your loosing, uh what's the word I'm thinking of?**

**Ash: Malfoyism?**

**Hermione: Yes! That's the exact word I was thinking of!**

**Ash: It's what I'm here for.**

**Draco: I thought you were here to write the story.**

**Ash: I am...**

**Draco: Well then why did-**

**Ash: Just drop it**

**Hermione: Roll chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

RECAP

_"So, will you go to the dance with me?_

END RECAP

Hermione just stared at him and sallowed. Draco Malfoy had just asked her to the dance. She looked into his eyes, he looked so hopefull.

"Sure, Draco, I'd love too." Hermione said smiling

Ginny squealed with happiness. She glanced back over at Draco's friends and spotted Freddy. She glanced at Hermione and Draco, who were now talking. She fixed her hair and made her way over to Freddy

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, Jason." Blaise said hitting his arm and pointing to Ginny, who was making her way over to him.

Freddy looked to where he was pointing, and shifted his feet awkardly.

"Ask her," Milicent Blustrode said in a sing-song voice pushing him in her direction.

Freddy made his way over, and Ginny and himself met in the middle of the road.

"Hey." Ginny said

"Hey." Freddy said looking at her, then around, his friends were pushing him to get what he wanted to say out 'Chil out' me mouthed to them.

"So, J-Jason I was woundering-"

"Ginny, w-will you go the uh dance thingy with me?" Freddy asked closing his eyes

Ginny simlied and threw her arms around Freddy's neck

"Yes!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where is he?" Zack Mooneyhem asked eager to see his best friend again

"How am I supose to kno?" Summer Hathaway asked comming up next to him

"I think I found him." Katie Brown said coldly, looking at Freddy and Ginny

"The boy's in trouble." Zack said following a very angry Kaite

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Freddy Micheal Jones! What are you doing!" **(A/N: Katie and Freddy weren't going out, she's just always liked him)**

Freddy's head snapped around and came face to face with none other then Katie Brown

"Katie?" Freddy asked

"Kaite?" Ginny asked looking at Freddy "Is she your girlfriend or something, Jason?"

"No, I've never dated her and I'm not dating her now." Freddy said

"Jason? Freddy who's Jason?" Katie asked

"Wait, did she call you Freddy, Jason?" Ginny asked

"Why are you calling him Jason?" Katie demaned

"And why are you calling him Freddy? His name isn't Freddy Jones, it's Jason Malfoy." Ginny said, eyes shinning

"Freddy, who is this Jason?"

"Me." Freddy said

"You? What are you talking about? Your name isn't Jason Malfoy, it's Freddy Jones!"

"No, it _was_ _never_ Freddy Jones. I was adopted Katie. Freddy was never my real name. Jason Malfoy is." Freddy said, crossing his arms

"So, that's why your here? Because your with you real family?" Katie asked

"What's going on?" Draco asked, comming over, Hermione right behind him

Katie and Zack blinked at the resseblance between Freddy and Draco.

"Draco, this is Kaite Brown and Zack Mooneyham. Zack, Katie, this is Draco Malfoy, my brother-"

Hermione cleared her throat and Draco smirked

"Fine, and Hermione Granger, and I guess she's Draco's girlfriend now. And, of course, I'm saving the best for last." Freddy added at the look on Ginny's face "Ginny Weasley-"

"His girlfriend." Ginny interupted "Right, Jason?" She gave him an innocent smile

"Right, Gin." Freddy said

"And who are we? Your next door neighbors?" Blaise asked comming over acting hurt.

"Oh, that's Blaise Zambini, Theodore Nott, Millicent Blustrode, Gergory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Pansy Parkinson." Freddy said pointing to each person as he said their names **(A/N: Pany's over Draco)** "I have more friends, but they're either in detention or still sleepping." He added glancing at his watch, 9:00am

"Congradulations," Katie said coldly crossing her arms

"Katie, come on! Don't be like that. You knew that he'd make new friends, stop acting like he's betrayed you!" Zack said

"He betrayed the band!"

"It's not his fault! Stop acting like a two year old and act your age! I knew this would happen if we came! Come on we're leaving if this is how your gonna be," Zack said, grabbing Katie's arm "I'm sorry about her, Fr- uh Jason, nice meeting you all." He added nodding to everyone else

"It's ok, Zack." Freddy said, glancing at Katie who was trying to get her arm free " See you never, Katie. Come on guys," Freddy said ushering for everyone to follow him

"What was that about?" Hermione, Ginny and Pansy asked together

"Nothing, just a part of my past." Freddy said

Draco suddenly stopped dead and looked in front of them in horror.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Hermione asked, she followed his gaze and she too looked terrified

"Hello, Draco." Lucius Malfoy said coldly, glaring at his son

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I didn't want to make Katie like that at the beginning, it's just how she turned out, sorry to the Katie lovers. And woah another cliffhanger!**


	14. Over

**I already have an idea for the seuel! As much as I love this story, I need to end this before I forget my idea. By Tuesday I'm hoping 'The Crazy Life of Freddy Jones' will be over and the sequel will be up, and 'The Reality' will be up. I'm sorry for ending this so soon, but the sequel so mcuh more happens to Freddy, Draco and everyone. Or I might end the story tomorrow, or Saturday, I want the sequel up before Wensday.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Draco: Story's almost over?**

**Ash: 'Fraid so, Drake.**

**Freddy: But there's a sequel right?**

**Ash: Yep.**

**Hermione: Goodie! I love sequels!**

**Draco: You can be such a girl, sometimes Hermione.**

**Hermione: Well I am a _girl_, Draco.**

**Draco: Yeah, but- Oh never mind.**

**Hermione: Ooook...**

**Ash: Well, sadly this is one of the last chapter's. The story must end, and another chapter of their lives must begin. Hey!**

**Draco: What?**

**Ash: I'll use that for the sequel!**

**Draco: Oh, please.**

**Ash: I amaze myself sometimes!**

**Freddy and Draco: -rolls eyes-**

**Hermione: Well, _I _think that was brilliant.**

**Draco: cough Suck up cough**

**Hermione: I heard that!**

**Draco: Good.**

**Ash: Well here's the chapter, I hope you like it!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jaleo: Yep, Lucuis Malfoy has entered the building. lol Hope you like this one.**

**dozengirl: Thanks! Yeah, Summer really had no importance to the story, so I kinda left here somewhere lol. Not a Summer fan, as you can tell. Well, Katie wasn't the nicest person either. So I matched his additude to her's.**

**cloestwritter: Really? I _love_ cliffhangers, well writting them anyway lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**JupermanPinkyInc: Yep, it's Draco's father DU DU DU DUMMMMMMMM lol. Hope ypu like it!**

**confwuzzled: Yes! Zack's in it! lol Your not a fan of Katie are you? lol Well, I didn't like writting that line either, but the School of Rock at this point, really is a part of his past. lol Your welcome for Zack. Hope you like this chappie!**

**Lone Stranger: I hate Freddy/Katie now, such a boring couple too me. And Katie's not a main person, so it wouldn't work even if I wanted too. Plus it's a crossover, what's the fun of having that if you put a SOR/SOR and HP/HP together? Ok, I know Draco and Hermione are both Harry Potter character's and they're together, but that's a differnt story. Well, hope you like it!**

**aBLONDERhErMiOnE: I love Zack too! It's not a SOR story, even if it's a crossover, without Zack! Mostly everyone has made a comment about good ol' Lucius, or bad ol' Lucius to most people. lol Yes, Lucius is evil.**

**68 REVIEWS! Yay! I've _never ever_ had more then thirty reviews! You guys rock!**

**I deditcate this chapter to...Cory! My bestest friend, well guy friend.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Father." Draco said, matching his father's cold tone

Lucius looked in discust at Hermione and Ginny.

"Draco, what on earth are you doing with, the Mudblood, and a Weasley?" Lucuis asked, still glaring at Hermione and Ginny

"Don't call her that, father!" Draco said, referring to when he'd called Hermione a mudblood

"Don't speak to me in that tone, Dragon." Lucius said dangerously

"I'll use any tone with you, father."

Lucius glanced at Freddy and his eyes widened.

"Draco, who's this?" Lucius asked, still looking at Freddy

Hermione and Ginny shared a confused look. The man didn't know his own son?

"No. He can- Is he-? No, is he?" said Lucius, more to himself, then to anyone.

Draco and Freddy nodded, both knowing what Lucius was trying to say. Insted of blowing up like Draco thought he would, Lucius, smiled. Actually smiled. Draco had never seen his father so pleased.

_Uh oh, this can't be good._ Draco thought

"Draco, would you come with me for a moment?" Lucius asked, it wasn't a request, it was an order.

"Draco, no." Hermione whispered in his ear, she was scared, Draco could tell from her tone.

"No, I don't think I will, thank you." Draco said, "Don't worry, Hermione, I'm not going anywhere with him." He whispered back to her

"Draco, come over here, now." Lucius said his voice dangerously low

"No." Draco said, tightening his grip on Hermione's hand

Lucius raised his cane. Then swung it, sharply downward-

"Draco!" He heard seven voices say in alarm, before everything went dark, and he fell to the ground.

Hermione dropped to Draco's side, sobbing. Makeup running down her pale face as she looked at the gash on the side of Draco's head.

"Someone get Snape!" Blaise yelled "He's in the Three Broomsticks!"

Pansy and Ginny sprinted off, yelling 'Professor Snape!', at the top of their lungs. Lucius looked around alarmed, gave Draco one final kick in the stomach before disapearing with a swish of his black cloak.

"No!" Freddy yelled, starting after him

"Jason, no!" Blaise said, grabbing his friends arm

"I'm not letting him get away! Let go!" He barked at Blaise

"Not a chance, I am! He'll kill you!"

"I don't care! LET GO!"

"What's going on?" Snape said arriving on the sence. Hermione jumped up

"Professor, Lucius Malfoy was here, look what he did to Draco!" Hermione said, pointing to the blonde Slytherin

"Oh my," McGonagal said, running over as fast as she could. "Severus, he needs the hospital wing."

"I'm aware of the, Minerva," Snape snapped his finger's and Draco disapeared

"Where'd he go?" Hermione said, as more tears came pouring down her face

"Relax, Miss Granger, he's in the hospital wing." McGonagal said

"You two! What are you doing?" Snape called, to the struggling Blaise trying to keep a determained Freddy from going after Lucius

"Nothing." Freddy and Blaise said together

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I demand to see my son! Let me in there!" Narssisa yelled trying to get past Madam Pomfry

"Mrs. Malfoy, you cannot see him, yet!" Pomfry replied

"He's m-m-my s-s-son!" Narssisa sobbed

"I understand, and this must be very hard for you, but your son will be fine, I promise."

"P-P-Please, just l-let me s-see him for just a m-moment." Narssisa begged, more tears running down her face

"Fine, but only a moment," Pomfry said stepping aside and letting Narssisa in

"Thank you, Poppy, I promise, it will be a quick vist I-I jus- I need to see him."

"I underatand, Narssisa, but hurry."

Narssisa walked in the hospital wing, heals clicking against the stone floor. She rubbe her red puffy eyes as she came upon where Draco was lying, head bandaged, eyes closed. She walked quickly to his side and dropped to her knees.

"I am so sorry this happend, my dragon. I never meant for Lucius to b-become s-s-so p-power hungry. I never t-t-thought he'd l-lay a hand on you. But today, I was proven wrong," Narssisa stoped, and fresh tears came spilling down her face, she stook a shakey breath, "if I could, I would take your pain, and make in my own." She pounded her fist against the bed "Damn you Lucius! D-D-Damn y-y-you!" She put her head on the bed and sobbed into it.

"Narssisa, I hate to do this, but I'm afraid you must leave." Madam Pomfry said walking over, tears in her own eyes from listening to Narssisa

Narssisa looked up.

"W-What about J-Jason? He wasn't h-hurt was h-h-he?" Narssisa asked

"No, Jason is fine, Narssisa." She looked at the doorway, "You must go! And fast, hurry!"

Narssisa nodded, adn stood up. She gave Draco a kiss on the forehead

"I love you, Draco, my dragon, always remeber that." She whispered in his ear, she straitend and left the hospital wing, heals clicking shraply with each step

Madam Pomfry glanced at the sixteen year old in the bed before her, before she too, left, in seach for Freddy and Hermione.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Shh, Mya, it's ok." Ginny said, she had a comforting arm wrapped around the crying Gryffindor

"N-N-No it's n-not!" Hermione sobbed

"He'll be fine, Hermione, Madam Pomfry would allow him to do anything but get better," Ginny said rubbing Hermione's arm

Hermione sniffed and nodded.

"Yeah, Hermione, he's fine." Blaise said, sitting on Hermione's left

"Yeah, Draco's though." Milicent said

Hermione simply nodded adn whipped her tired honey eyes. Ginny saw Freddy leave the room, she whispered something to Hermione and followed him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I watch the walls around me crumble  
But it's not like I won't build them up again  
So here's your last chance for redemption  
So take it while it lasts cause it will end  
My tears are turning into time  
I'm wasting trying to find  
a reason for goodbye_

"Jason!" Ginny called, tears running down her face

The walls were crumbling around her. Bad things here happening to her and her friends.

"Jason!" She sobbed

**Freddy was thinking of a way to tell this too her, it wasn't easy. Thinking of a way to say goodbye too someone he cared so deeply for.**

_I can't live with you  
can't breathe without you  
I dream about you  
Honestly tell me that it's over  
Cause if the world is spinning  
and I'm still living,  
it won't be right if we're not in it together  
Tell me that it's over  
and I'll be the first to go  
don't want to be the last to know_

"Jason talk to me!" Ginny begged

"I can't do this anymore, Gin." Freddy said

"Can't do what?"

"This, you, me. Look what happend today! What if it wasn't Draco, what if it was you?"

"D-Don't think like that! We'll work it out, Jason, please!"

_I won't be the one to chase you  
But at the same time you're  
the heart that I call home  
I'm always stuck with these emotions  
and the more I try to feel the less I'm whole  
My tears are turning into time  
I'm wasting trying to find  
a reason for goodbye_

Freddy started walking away

"I'm not going to chase you, Jason! You may be the hear, I call home, I'll always be stuck with these emotions. Please, d-don't do this! Please!" Ginny begged.

"I'm sorry, Gin, but I have too." Freddy said

"You don't have to do anything! Jason, please!"

_I can't live with you  
can't breathe without you  
I dream about you  
Honestly tell me that it's over  
Cause if the world is spinning  
and I'm still living,  
it won't be right if we're not in it together  
Tell me that it's over  
and I'll be the first to go  
don't want to be the last to know_

"I can't live with you, but I can't breath without you! Jason, please, honestly look me in the eye, and tell me it's over." Ginny said grabbing his arm and making him face her "Honestly tell me that it's over."

"Gin, I-I'm sorry, but it has to end, if not we'll both regret it." Freddy said, not able to meet her eyes

"Jason, no please! Don't end this, I need you Jason."

_Over,over,over  
My tears are turning into time  
I'm wasting trying to find  
a reason for goodbye_

"Jason, I love you!" Ginny called to Freddy's retreating back

Freddy stopped for a moment, tears stinging his eyes, but then kept going.

"Jason!" Ginny sobbed, falling to her knees.

_I can't live with you  
can't breathe without you  
I dream about you  
Honestly tell me that it's over  
Cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living,  
it won't be right if we're not in it together  
Tell me that it's over_

_I can't live with you  
can't breathe without you  
I dream about you  
Honestly tell me that it's over  
Cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living,  
it won't be right if we're not in it together  
Tell me that it's over_

_honestly tell me, honestly tell me  
don't tell me that it's over, don't tell me that it's over_

"I love you too, Gin." Freddy said to himself

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope everyone liked it! Review!**


End file.
